When It Rains
by Shinigami Feline
Summary: CHAPTER 6 is UP! Fluff.[MULTICHAP]Kula wakes up and realizes a question that she has dogded all this time. She questions her relationship with K'. Some OOCness! [KulaxK']
1. Questions

**FELINAH IS BACK FROM THE DEAD.** I have been really busy dealing with some personal things and with school. It has been over a year. Gomenasai -clasps hands together in front of face-! Well like I said on my profile, I am in love with KOF. I was bored on a hot summer day, picked KOF 2006 off the shelf, and slipped it in the ps2 and started playing it for the firdt time in a long time. Hah, I still remember how to use Ninon and Kula xD. I really prefer KOF MI over 2006. xD Well here I go rambling on, KulaXK' is one of my favortie couplings (along with NinonXRock, MignonXSoiree, MaiXAndy, KyoXYuki, -continues to ramble-). Well anyways, before I bore you to death with my author note (hah, most likely I already did), this fanfic is my first KOF one and it revolves around Kula and K'. Be nice!

Disclaimer: Look for my name in the credits of the game! (I'm not in it. DUH! Meaning, I do not own KOF, any characters, etc.).

**Sumarry:** Kula questions her relationship with K'.

* * *

o0o

She was lost in her thoughts.

What was she feeling? Confused? Angry? Happy? Sad? The chestnut haired girl was thinking deeply. Usually, she wouldn't think about these things. She'd rather have fun, enjoy a lollipop, spend time with the crew, or spend some time alone with K'. She missed him. It has been a week ever since K' opened the door and said, "I'm going out for a walk."

Kula and K' had been going out for about a month now. For all the times they had been together, they never did anything special. Kula acted giddy and happy. K' told her to settle down. Kula would tell him to loosen up. K' would roll his eyes and sigh.

Kula sat still on the balcony of the small apartment she shared with Whip. She sighed and hugged her knees. "What...have we been doing all this time?"

o0o

Kula woke up and found herself on the hard wooden floor of the balcony. A soft, periwinkle blanket was on top of her. She sat up and clutched the blanket. "Oh, so you're awake," Whip slid open the door that led the living room to the balcony.

"Kula, must've fallen asleep," Kula muttered.

"Yep, you did," Whip left the door open, went back inside and continued making breakfast,"I was worried. You didn't seem like yourself. I offered you a lollipop and you didn't want it." She gave the omelet a good flip then pressed the spatcula on it. "I tried giving it to Maxima, he didn't want it either." She lifted the pan and slid the omelet to a plate. "So I just gave it to a random kid on the street."

Kula chuckled at the thought. "Well, I was thinking..."

"About?"

"Stuff."

Whip ran her hand through her short brown hair and sighed. She sat down at the table, pulled a chair out, and gestured for Kula to sit.

"Alright Kula, spill."

"Spill...the juice?" Kula held a glass of OJ in one hand, her other hand pointed at it and her head cocked.

Whip chuckled and shook her head, "Funny, Kula, reeaal funny." Whip was getting a tad bit annoyed, but relieved because it was a sign that Kula was herself. "That's not what I meant. Tell what's going on. Details, Kula, DETAILS."

Kula nibbled on an omelet. After she finished she replied, "Kula misses K'."

"I'm worried about him, too. He's a big boy now. He can take care of himself."

Kula nodded and continued to nibble nervously on the omelet.

"Hey, why don't we take Maxima and go for a walk ourselves? We might bump into K'."

Kula's face lit up. "But I can't promise you anything," Whip added.

Kula nodded and finished the last bit of the omelet. Kula ran into a room, grabbed her gauntlet and slipped it on. Her hair went from chestnut to a bright blue. She went from a pink shirt and denim mini skirt to her NESTS outfit. They were safe from the NESTS...for now.

Kula grabbed Whip by the wrist and out the door they ran.

o0o

"So where are we going?" The big guy asked.

"Nothing in particular," Whip replied, "Have anything in mind?"

Maxima shook his head.

"Well, I say we go to the -" Whip was cut of by Kula gasping. Kula ran to someone sitting on a bench.

Whip and Maxima follwed. It was their silver haired, short tempered friend, K'.

"K'...I..."

"Sorry, I didn't know I would be gone for long," K' said, no emotion in his voice.

"It's okay, I...," Kula stood in front of him, fiddling with her fingers and staring down at her feet, "I was worried."

K' sighed and closed his eyes, "I can take care of myself." He quickly glanced at Whip and Maxima. Then he fixed his attention back at Kula.

Kula stood there and she didn't know what to say. K' always found a way to make Kula feel stupid, but most of the time she wouldn't feel it because usually she was too giddy to notice. This time she felt it, stupidity.

"I needed time by myself. I was going insane because I surrounded myself with a bunch of idiots." K' said casually. Maxima grunted, Whip rolled her eyes, Kula has no reaction. She was too caught up in her own thoughts.

Why does she feel so stupid? Wasn't K' suppose to make her feel like the most luckiest girl in the world? Why didn't she feel that way? Aren't they suppose to be lovey dovey? Why did he always treat her like crap? Why did she realize this now?

"Hello? Earth to little girl?" K' waved his hand in front of her face. Kula stopped thinking. Instead, she said her thoughts out loud.

"What the hell have we been doing all this time?" Kula said icily. K' was a bit surprised. Kula sighed heavily, "Dammit, K'. You always have to treat me like nothing," her bright blue hair fell into her face. Tears were at the brimm of her eyes, "Okay, so I'm not the smartest person in the world but...," She was burning up, "But I -hic- have feelings." She began hiccupping, "And -hic- those feelings were -hic- hurt because of -hic- you." Kula tried her best to shake off her tears. She lifted her head, eyes puffy from crying, and faced K'.

"If you dated me because of pity or obligation, then...," the tears were coming again, "You were lying to me this entire time." Kula ran off and left a worried Whip, a stunned Maxima and a surprised K'.

_owari._

_

* * *

_Hope you liked it xD! No, I won't break Kula and K' up. No, K' isn't a jackass...okay, maybe he is. Shure, he might've been really mean and cold, but Kula said she had feelings, and believe it or not, K' has them, too.  
Read and review please? I'll see if I can get back to you. :)  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!  



	2. Aluk

Thanks for the reviews! The update was earlier than I thought since I had nothing else to do, and I am tired of writing my fanfics on my sidekick xD. The keyboard is too small, it's has no spell check, and I have to write in html which is tiring. I had writer's block and I was working on my Bleach drabbles. It's kinda hard for me to stick to one thing at a time. Well, without further ado, here's chapter two!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KOF. However, I do own the OC that is going to appear in the story D

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"If you dated me because of pity or obligation, then...," the tears were coming again, "You were lying to me this entire time." Kula ran off and left a worried Whip, a stunned Maxima and a surprised K'._

* * *

Her strides became slow. Her running became walking. Kula wiped her tears and tried her best to stop hiccuping. 

"Okay, Kula. Stop crying. You're showing vulnerability, and that's no good," the blue haired girl said to herself. She sat herself on a bench in front of a pond. Ducks swam happily without a carein the world. An old lady sat on another bench, feeding the birds.

Kula lifted her knees, placed them on the bench and pulled them close to her. She wasn't sure if she was suppose to feel good or not. She got a lot off her chest, but she basically told K' she hated him. She didn't hate him. She didn't even know if they were still going out or not. Kula hugged her knees and sighed. _I wonder if they're worried. I wonder if _**he's**_ worried._

o0o

_While, Kula's alone..._

"Dammit K'," Whip said, anger in her tone, "Where were you?"

"I told you already, I need- "

"K', I didn't ask why you were gone. I asked where did you go?"

He sighed. He didn't want to anger his sister even more. "I was just wandering. I stayed with Rock and Terry."

(A/N: Hey, couldn't think of anything else? XD)

Whip shook her head and said, "Well, what are you going to do about Kula?"

"She can take care of herself."

"You always think people are okay by themselves, but what about the people that worry about that person?"

Maxima cleared his throat, getting K's and Whip's attention. "Um, I'm just going to get a bite to eat?"

"Sure. In fact, go enjoy yourself Maxima," Whip turned to him, gave him a pat on the back and smiled.

When the giant left, Whip turned to K'and her smile faded.

K' stayed silent.

"I know that Kula can take care of herself."

Whip calmed down a bit. "What if she gets lost? Are you going to look for her?"

"She'll come back today," K' said.

Whip sighed, then ran her hand through her short brown hair, "Okay. Hopefully, you're right."

She sat herself next to K', "We're all been worried about you."

"I doubt Maxima was."

The sister chuckled and then said, "Well, yeah I guess. Hey, you're a big boy now." She playfully punched his arm. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to look for Maxima. See you later," Whip stood up and left.

Finally, K' stood up, then let out a tired sigh. _Come back safely, Kula..._

o0o

Kula gasped as she woke up. "Kula fell asleep again," she said then groaned. The blue haired ice princess scratched her head, then sat up. "If I think too hard, I fall asleep," she murmured.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Just when she was about to move her hands away from her eyes, she hears a voice, "Well, hello there."

Kula's eyes shot open and in front of her was herself, but in a dark angel form.

(A/N: In KOF 2006, I'm referring to Kula's another outfit, letter H.)

She looked just like Kula. However, she had black long hair instead of icy blue. She wore a long sleeve dress. The sleeves were striped black and white. The torso and dress were black. She wore black gloves that had black puff balls. Attached to the back were black wings.

"Who...are..you?" Kula said, blinking.

"Who else? I'm you," the dark angel replied with a smirk.

"Me...?" Kula said and pointed a finger at herself.

"Yes."

"Kula?" she asked again, twirling her hair.

"Yes," the other Kula replied, getting aggravated.

"Kula Diamond?"

"YES!" the other Kula replied.

Kula was startled.

The other Kula sighed and said, "I'm sorry for the outburst. I am you. Except, my name is Aluk."

(A/N: KulaAluk, backwards! Pronunciation: Ah-luke. Yes this is teh OC!)

"Aluk. Nice to meet, you," Kula stuck her hand out, becoming her normal giddy self.

Aluk chuckled, "Kula, I already know who you are." The dark angel shook hands with the ice princess, "But you have yet to learn about me."

Morning comes, and Kula still isn't home.

* * *

Cliffhanger, much? XD Well I have updated. Well, on Sunday, I'll be going to Florida for the next few weeks. So, bare with me. If I find internet access, I'll update. If I have to resort to my sidekick, I'll do it for the readers T.T . And for the readers only! XD Thanks for the reviews! Even if they weren't much, a review is still a review. Well, don't forget to review! 

_Felinah aka Felingfeling_


	3. Emotions

So hey guys, how are you? Well thanks again for the reviews! A review is still a review to Felinah-rin. I debated whether I should post another chapter before I head to Florida. If you are currently reading this on July 21, then I decided to post it before I leave. If not, then I have either found internet access, miraculously posted it using my sidekick, or I am back from Florida. Well, onto chapter three!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KOF in any way, shape, or form. However, I do own the OC and this box of chocolates, yum. _

* * *

_

PREVIOUSLY

"Aluk. Nice to meet, you," Kula stuck her hand out, becoming her normal giddy self.

Aluk chuckled, "Kula, I already know who you are." The dark angel shook hands with the ice princess, "But you have yet to learn about me."

* * *

The night before

"Nani...?" Kula said, then cocked her head.

(A/N: Nani is what in Japanese. Hopefully, most of the readers know already.)

Aluk sat herself beside Kula."You know Kula, but Kula doesn't know...you?" the blue haired girl questioned as she turned to the black haired girl next to her.

Aluk tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and said, "Well, it's alright. I wasn't expecting you to know me," she shifted her position, resting her elbows on her legs and her head in her hands. "After all, I was waiting for a moment like this."

"You were...waiting?"

"You see Kula, I have always been inside of you. I'm your anger, your sorrow, your pain. I'm like your alter ego. I'm part of you."

Kula looked at her confused, scratching her head.

Aluk sighed in frustration. "What I'm trying to say is that, I came because something's bothering you. There may be times when other things were bothering you. However, I have been awakened at this moment."

Kula nodded, beginning to understand a little better.

"So what's bothering you?" Aluk asked softly, head cocked, her hand placed on Kula's back.

"N-n-nothing," Kula replied. She was lying. Pain lingered in her eyes. It wasn't hard for Aluk to notice.

"Silly girl. Don't lie to me," Aluk said and gave her a warm smile, "We're friends after all and you shouldn't lie to yourself."

Kula stared down at her hands on her lap. She wasn't sure if she should open up to this stranger. Aluk was a stranger to her. She only knew her for like 10 minutes. "I-I-I don't think I should tell you yet," Kula stammered, eyes still fixed to her hands.

Aluk sighed and then said, "Alright, no more pretending." Aluk stood up and squatted by the pond, "I already know. It's always you that shows affection. It's always you that has to make a move. It's always you that has to say 'I love you'. However," Aluk turned her head to see Kula on the bench, "K' gives you no response." Aluk had a serious face on. She turned back to the pond.

A duck yelped, eyes growing big, trembling immensely. The poor creature began to cry in pain. The end came for the duck, as it's heart stopped. It slowly sank into the depths of the pond.

Of course, Kula noticed the duck's cries. Her eyes widened in horror as she ran over to the pond and watched the duck sink. She watched it die and fall in front of her eyes. She turned to Aluk, shock still on her face.

"Please tell me you didn't do that," Kula said, hurt in her tone.

"Well then, I would be lying," the dark angel stood up, "It was your emotions that killed the duck. Our emotions."

Kula stared at Aluk in disbelief. "I know when you're feeling angry, pain, or sorrow. I just express it in a different way. Well, you express it."

"So ducks die just because I'm sad?"

"You could say that. Other things could happen, too." Aluk shrugged and sat herself on the bench. "I'm tired of seeing you getting hurt. I came into this world to help you."

Kula stared out at the pond, sitting on the ground.

Aluk stood up and pulled Kula up, "Come on, it's late. I'll bring you to shelter. You probably wouldn't want to face K', yet."

o0o

The next morning

Morning comes and Kula still isn't home.

A loud, hard knock came to the door of Maxima's and K's apartment.

Maxima opened the door and found Whip standing outside their door, foot tapping, arms crossed.

"K', she's not back!"

"I didn't promised anything," K' muttered. He scratched his head and a yawn escaped his lips.

Whip paced the small living room, while K' resorted to the small beat up, turd brown, couch.

"We're looking for her right? Most importantly, YOU are looking for her, right?"

"Yeah," K' replied, pulling on his jacket.

"C'mon Maxima, we're looking for Kula," Whip called.

Maxima came out of another room and joined the group.

They walked out of the door and into the streets of Southtown.

Baka Kula...I told you to come back safely...

owari.

* * *

I thought this chapter came out better than I expected. However, I am not good at explaining things. So I will explain Aluk again just in case -pulls out chalkboard-. 

1) Aluk is Kula's alter ego.

2) She can feel Kula's pain, sorrow, and anger.

3) She is the other half of Kula (the emo half ).

4) She reacts to Kula's pain by destroying or killing something.

5) And no, humans cannot see her (at least, the **average human** can't).

Well, yeah. Hopefully, you understand it more. Sometimes, it's hard for me to explain certain things by putting it into words. Well, chapter four, depends on the internet access I get in Florida. Reviews please!


	4. Frozen On The Inside

Well, I am writing from the sidekick. I'm just really bored. I don't feel like sleeping, yet. My family and I just had a party for my big brother. It was his birthday. Well, I will be heading to Florida, later on tonight (It's currently 12:40 AM). Well, I better get this idea out of my head before I forget. Thanks for the reviews! I might not be able to post this now, but at least I can write it during this very moment. Chapter four!

Edit: I also hope this chapter answers the questions of the people of Gerao-A xD. I always have holes in my stories, I hope I can fill these holes in.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own KOF or Bleach (You'll see what I mean)

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_I'm tired of seeing you getting hurt. I came into this world to help you."_

_Kula stared out at the pond, sitting on the ground._

_Aluk stood up and pulled Kula up, "Come on, it's late. I'll bring you to shelter. You probably wouldn't want to face K', yet."_

_--_

_"We're looking for her right? Most importantly, YOU are looking for her, right?"_

_"Yeah," K' replied, pulling on his jacket._

_"C'mon Maxima, we're looking for Kula," Whip called._

_Maxima came out of another room and joined the group._

_They walked out of the door and into the streets of Southtown._

* * *

Kula woke up and found herself sitting up on top of Geese Tower. Aluk suddenly appeared next to her, "Did you sleep well?" Kula nodded. She didn't feel uncomfortable when she was sleeping, so she could say she did have a good sleep. 

A periwinkle blanket was with her. The ice princess clutched it tightly. Before Kula said anything, Aluk answered her question, "I took it out of your apartment while the gang was out looking for you."

Kula began to realize something. Shoot (A/N: Trying to keep the cuss word count down low xD). They we're looking for her. She totally forgot about Whip and Maxima. Kula let out a tired sigh. Of course, she couldn't forget K'. She wondered if he was looking for her at all. She wondered if he actually cared.

Kula got up and strectched. "Well, I appreciate your help, Aluk, but I think I can take care of things by myself," she said while dusting herself off.

As Kula walked towards the stairs, she was jerked back by Aluk, who stood up. "I know you need my help."

"What are you doing?" Kula found herself frozen, her muscles stiff.

"Just a little trick I know," Aluk said with a smirk. She walked up behind Kula, threw her arms around her, hugging her slighty from behind. "Now, I know my friend will stay."

The blue haired girl knew that this wasn't good for her muscles, so she surrendered and said, "Fine. I'll stay."

Aluk released her from her arms and her spell. "I knew you'd see it my way," she chuckled.

Kula sat herself near the edge of the tower.

"There's still more I want to talk about, Kula," Aluk said and sat herself next to her friend.

o0o

_While Aluk and Kula conversate..._

The trio decided to split up and search in different places. They looked in every place they could for their blue haired friend.

Maxima looked in every shop and resturant he ran into. No sign of her. He called Whip, who was looking somewhere else, "I didn't find her in any of the shops or resturants. Not even the candy shop."

"Alright, I'm still looking for her. Double check, just in case," she replied. After answering Maxima, she hung up and continued her search. Whip looked in every dojo and building (A/N: Except Geese Tower? Haha, no worries kiddies, wait for the next chapter. I decided to leave Geese Tower last) she found. No sign of her. She dialed her brother's number and said "I'm still searching, but I haven't found her, yet."

"Same here, but I still have a number of places to go." K' looked in every alleyway and playground he came across. He didn't find her in any of those places. The silver haired man went to the last place he saw her, Zaraki Park (A/N: Made up park? XD Name belongs to Kenpachi Zaraki, which belongs to Bleach, which belongs to Tite Kubo).

He ran into the park and began his search. K' checked every bench, playground, and place he could find. The last place, he could check was the pond. He ran and followed the trail towards the pond. He stopped, and took a good look around. Nothing. At this point, he was panting. He stopped to catch his breath. He banged his fist on the tree next to him.

The incident replayed in his mind. Kula coming up to him and showing concern, but K' brushed it off. Then she began to lash him out, but she broke down, running away in tears. _Dammit...,_ he was still panting. In the pit of his stomach he felt nausea. He had a weird feeling. K' wiped his forehead and sat on the nearest bench. "Kula...I'm sorry for being the worst boyfriend ever. Please just come back..." He closed his eyes and threw his head back. _Why do I feel like I want to hold her...?_

K' rested for a bit. After 15 minutes, he got up and left to go his favorite thinking place: Geese Tower.

o0o

_While Whip and the gang are on their search..._

"I've seen you fall too many times, Kula," Aluk told the girl next to her, "I want to help you."

"Where did you come from Aluk? I didn't ask for you to come or anything," Kula replied coldly.

"When those scientists gave you your powers, you began to develop a second person," Aluk she answered back, "That happens to be me."

"Dammit, I never ask for these things! Yet, people give them to me. I'm leaving," Kula got up again and started walking towards the stairs.

Her legs froze again. Kula looked down at her legs, but she didn't see ice on them. "They're frozen on the inside," Aluk replied to Kula's unasked question. "Wait..you control ic-"

Aluk cut her off, "On the inside. That's how I killed the duck. I froze his heart. I control ice, just like you. Only on the inside."

"That's what you are, frozen on the inside," Kula said to her in a firm tone.

A strong, icy wind picked up. Aluk wasn't happy.

_Owari._

* * *

I just thought of this chapter while taking a shower, so relax xD. Well, this is the last update for this week. Look for an update next week. Keep the reviews coming, even if it's from the same people, hahaha! 


	5. Bitterness

I am currently on the road right now to Florida. Yes, we're driving. I like road trips x3. So what do you do when you're tired of car games, eating junk food, pestering your brothers and parents, looking out the window, and sleeping (Tired of sleeping? Haha)? You write fan fiction, of course! I'll make finishing touches when I get home. Thanks for the reviews once again! This chapter was suppose to end differently, like Kula was suppose to make Aluk go bye bye. But then I wanted to make it longer xD. So I MIGHT go with the readers and make it K' Vs Aluk. CHAPTER FIVE!

Edit: Like I said, I wrote this on the way to Florida. Now I'm home:3 Hurray, more updates!!

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_The incident replayed in his mind. Kula coming up to him and showing concern, but K' brushed it off. Then she began to lash him out, but she broke down, running away in tears. Dammit..., he was still panting. In the pit of his stomach he felt nausea. He had a weird feeling. K' wiped his forehead and sat on the nearest bench. "Kula...I'm sorry for being the worst boyfriend ever. Please just come back..." He closed his eyes and threw his head back. Why do I feel like I want to hold her...?_

_--_

"_That's what you are, frozen on the inside," Kula said to her in a firm tone._

_A strong, icy wind picked up. Aluk wasn't happy._

* * *

Aluk gave Kula an icy glare. Kula did nothing but stare back. 

After a couple minutes, the blue haired girl tried to move her legs again. They wouldn't budge. She tried to lift them with her hands. It was no use.

Aluk crossed her arms and let out a sigh of frustration. She snapped her fingers and Kula fell to the floor. Her legs were free. "Happy? Look, I'm sorry for everything. The arguments and all that stuff. We both agree that you should break up with K', right?"

A sensation flew throughout the ice princess' body. Pain. "Um...I...," Kula stayed on the ground. She held herself up with her arms. "I don't know what to feel anymore...," Kula said softly. She could feel her eyes welling up.

Aluk stared at the girl on the ground. "Let the pain out," Aluk said softly. The ground began to be covered with ice. The ice was coming from who else? Kula. "I..don't know what to do anymore...," Kula admitted. She began to sob quietly. "I don't know...who to trust...," Kula said in between sobs. Ice began to run all over the building. Kula continued sobbing and ice began to run into the streets of Southtown. Aluk stood behind her, watching her. "You trust me, right?" Aluk asked.

The ice princess stopped crying and clenched her fists, causing the ice beneath her to break. Kula turned her head to the black angel and replied, "Like hell, I would. Trust someone like you? You're frozen inside and out."

Aluk became furious and kick Kula hard . Kula let out a small yelp and placed her hand on the area that ached. Aluk squatted down to Kula's level. "Silly girl. How can you not trust yourself?" Kula held herself up with her hands, "You were developed." Kula faced Aluk and smirked. "It's never too late to get rid of you." Aluk began to laugh. "And how are you going to get rid of me?" Kula slammed her hand on the ground. Ice daggers shot out from underneath an area near Aluk. Aluk slid out of the way just in time. "Fool." The black haired girl began to work her magic.

Kula suddenly fell on her knees. She felt a huge migraine. A cold, icy, painful feeling shot through her feet and made it's way to her head. She held her head and screamed in pain. "Like the cold?" Aluk didn't stop there.

It wasn't long until Kula ended up on the ground. Her breathing rate lowered. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. "I didn't freeze your heart," Aluk grinned at the girl at her feet. "I froze a chunk of blood in your veins," she began to paced around Kula, "If blood cannot get to the heart, then the heart pumps faster. However, it's efforts all go to waste." Everything became a blur for Kula. She could barely hear Aluk and the sounds around her. The sound of her heartbeat was overwhelming. "Eventually, you'll die. I'm a development, and with you gone, I'm not half of anyone anymore. I'll be whole."

With the bit of energy Kula had, she managed to whisper, "You were never a part of me. You're a development. You're not whole because your heartless."

Aluk chuckled and said, "That may be true, but I'll tell you one thing. I'm not dying."

Kula stuck her fingers in the ice underneath her. Ice strips flew out of the ground around Aluk. Kula managed to cover Aluk's feet in ice. "Fuck!" Aluk swore. The ice was strong enough to hold her down, but not for long. Kula used most of her energy on Aluk. After doing what she could, Kula rolled over on her back and looked to the sky. She tried her best to keep her eyelids up. She could die any minute now. Kula succumbed to the dizziness. Her eyes are now shut. _Am I...dead...?_

o0o

_While Kula and Aluk are talking..._

While K' was walking on his way to Geese Tower, he slipped (A/N: -bursts out laughing- Ahem. Sorry). He scratched his head and muttered,"What the hell?" He looked at the ground and saw it was covered in ice. "Kula," K' stood up and began gliding over the ice, towards the ice covered building.

He felt joy and worry at the same time. He finally found Kula, but looking at the ice covered building, he was worried. What happened up there?

When K' reached Geese Tower, the entrance was covered in ice. Well hey, if the building's covered in ice, why not the entrance (A/N: Haha)? He blasted the door with a fireball. The door flew out of the door frame. K' shrugged and stepped inside. The inside was covered in ice, too. He watched his step, making sure he wouldn't slip. It looked like the whole building has been evacuated. Police would be coming any minute.

K' did his best to get to the top of the tower quickly. Unfortunately, the elevator isn't working because of the ice. So K' had to take the stairs. He didn't care if he had to take the stairs, he had to get to the top as soon as possible. Taking the stairs would be faster than sitting in an elevator that wouldn't budge.

When he finally reached the top, he found Kula laying on the ground, unconscious, and a girl who looked like Kula, except in a dark angel form.

The silver haired man knew that the girl was Kula. Aluk was free from the ice holding her feet down, she was able to break free. "Oh look, it's her Prince Charming," Aluk smirked. "What the hell did you do to her?" K' asked, anger in his tone. "You better stop asking me questions and help your girlfriend before she dies," Aluk said. She cackled and then left.

K' quickly ran over to Kula. It might be the last time, he'll see her.

_owari._

* * *

Whew, well I'm tired. I like this chapter xD. STAY TUNED AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!! 


	6. Fluff

Haha, so much for more updates. xD It's writers' block. Evil, evil, evil.

I've been working on a lot of fanfic besides this one. x

So I'll update this.

I'm sorry for the long wait.

**Warning:** Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. AND MORE FLUFF! MWAHAHAHAH! Okay, well maybe, not that much fluff. No worries, action in the next couple chapters. :)

**Disclaimer: **I forgot about the disclaimer in the last chapter. This counts for both that chapter and this chapter. I do not own KOF. Only Aluk.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_When he finally reached the top, he found Kula laying on the ground, unconscious, and a girl who looked like Kula, except in a dark angel form._

_K' quickly ran over to Kula. It might be the last time, he'll see her._

* * *

"Kula...," K' murmured softly. He stared at the girl laying down before him. 

"Ugh...," was all Kula managed to say.

Determined to save her, K' pulled Kula onto his back and went on his way out the building.

o0o

"Whip!" K' yelled after her, panting. She turned her head around and ran towards K'.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Some bitch did this to her," he muttered.

"She's barely breathing," Whip said worried after checking the girl's pulse.

"K...," Kula whispered.

K' placed her gently on the ground. "Use...Heat Drive...Melt...the ice...in me..."

"You'll get hurt."

Kula did her best to shake her head and gave him a small reassuring smile.

At first, he hesitated, but then Whip told him, "She knows what she's doing."

K' nodded. He placed his hands over her and flames flew from his hands. The flames embraced Kula's body. She twitched and she did her best to keep still.

After what seemed minutes, K' stopped and see if it worked. "Kula..?"

Kula still laid unconscious. Whip bent down to check the girl's pulse.

"She's fine," Whip commented, "It looks like she's regaining her normal pulse."

K' sighed and sat himself down next to her. "I'm sorry," he murmured and tucked wisps of Kula's hair behind her ear.

o0o

Kula enjoyed her lollipop, while star gazing on the apartment's balcony. She was safe from Aluk, at least for now.

She heard the door slide open and whipped her head around.

"Evening, K', " Kula greeted with a warm smile. K' replied with a small wave, then sat himself next to her.

They stayed quiet until Kula broke the silence, "Beautiful night, huh?"

"Mmmhmm," K' replied, "Kula, I'm sorry. I haven't been so affectionate." Kula shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I guess I was being selfish."

K' furrowed his brows together."Actually, I would say that I was the one being selfish," he paused, then said, "Now it's my turn to give." K' pulled Kula into a warm embrace.

"K-K, I-I still have my lollipop," Kula said while giggling. She hugged him back with one arm, her other arm stuck out with her lollipop in hand.

"I don't care," he said into her shoulder, taking in her sweet scent. "I'm glad you're back," K' said before pulling away. "Mn," Kula managed to say while sucking on her lollipop.

"So who was that girl with you?" K' asked.

Kula told her story while trying to finish her lollipop. K' smack his forehead. "What's wrong?" Kula asked worriedly.

"It's my fault, that she's here. Is she still alive?"

"Kula thinks she is," Kula replied, looking down at her feet.

"I'm going to protect you from now on, okay kiddo?"

Kula chuckled, "My name is not kiddo," she kissed K' on the cheek, "It's Kula," she reminded.

K' scratched the back of his neck, blushing. "Kula is going to sleep now," she said before standing up.

The blue haired girl slid open the door and was about to step in. She paused and said, "Good night, K'."

"Night," K' replied, and then reluctantly added, "I love you."

Kula smiled to herself and whispered, "I love you, too."

o0o

"How sweet," Aluk said to herself before chuckling, watching the scene on top of another building. "Too bad, I'm gonna have to ruin the moment," Aluk snapped her fingers. She watched as Kula held her head in pain and let out a yelp. K' ran to her and laid her form in his arms asking, "Kula? What's wrong?!"

Aluk giggled and sat quietly on the building, enjoying every second. K' looked around and saw someone. He narrowed his eyes at her. Aluk has been spotted.

_Owari._

* * *

I'm still working on the other chapter, as well as my many other fanfics. I'm sorry, this chapter is short. When you get writers' block, the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. D: 


End file.
